


snow white the elf, what's your favorite color?

by swenswanswoon (gaypanic)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Movie AU, Crack, F/F, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, established swan queen, it's an elf au, lots of jokes at mary margaret's expense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/pseuds/swenswanswoon
Summary: an elf crackfic where mary margaret is buddy the elf and she goes to new york to find her long lost daughter only to find that not only does emma not believe in santa, she's also married to a woman snow recognizes as santa's elf that "fell from grace" i.e. regina mills and they share a sonor,an au of the world's worst holiday movie





	snow white the elf, what's your favorite color?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parrillayeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillayeah/gifts).



> i came up with this terrible idea and then got dared to write it. it’s crack so literally expect nothing serious from this at all. the title is from the only elf quote i can remember, and this is unbeta'd because i wrote the entire thing today in one sitting! anyway, i hope you like this fic as much as i hate the movie elf

The trip to New York was _exhausting_ , quite frankly, and it only took being in Canada for Snow white to realize she hadn’t even made it past the hardest parts of her journey yet. She thought the milkshake river was tough, but boy was she wrong. Compared to the vast landscape that didn’t look like it came from a popup book and the moose that didn’t say _hi_ back, Snow was overcome with struggle, and she wasn’t even halfway there.

 

_“Once you get to Canada, you’ll still have a long way to go,” Papa Elf had told her._

 

_“How will I know when I get to Canada?”_

 

_Papa Elf thought for a moment before responding, “The environment will change from the way it is up here. You would likely describe it as depressing.”_

 

_“Depressing?” the woman frowned._

 

_“Less cheery, I mean,” he corrected, and Snow beamed in understanding._

 

She understood now that _depressing_ means more dull colors and animals that can’t smile or wave at her. It hadn’t been confirmed yet that they couldn’t talk, but Snow certainly was going to keep trying.

 

As she walked, she thought about her daughter Emma, who was taken from her shortly after birth due an unfortunate mixup with Santa’s gift deliveries. Snow thought the puppy that was meant to go was pretty cute, but Sparkles was no Emma. At first, she missed her, but was told that her daughter had been placed in a loving home and that letting her grow up _normal_ might just be in her best interest.

 

Every year, Santa would let Snow see his magical snow globe that could show them anyone in the world. Of course, Snow always looked at Emma. She had grown up loved and cared for, always excited for Christmas, and Snow couldn’t have been more proud.

 

She hadn’t seen the snow globe since Emma was about twelve, but now that her daughter was an adult, she’d decided it was time the two of them were reunited. Santa had given her a picture of what Emma looked like today, smiling wide at the camera _in a classic elf outfit_ no less, and a map to get Snow to New York City.

 

To say she was excited would certainly be an understatement, and as she skipped down the streets of the city, waving at grumpy passerby, her heart was _literally_ _singing_ in her chest at the thought that she would soon be reunited with her daughter.

 

Her daughter’s place of employment wasn’t hard to find, as it was in one of the largest malls Snow had seen on her travels. Papa Elf had told her that Emma was the on-site manager for any special events the store held, and around the holidays, she in charge of Christmas.

 

 _Why?_ one might ask (but definitely not Snow because she just _knew_ it was because her daughter loved Christmas just like she did), and the answer was simple. Emma was married to the general manager of the store, and therefore calls the shots for Emma’s assignments. Plus, the blonde was just good at running special events, especially when she was taking part of the _Santa’s Village_ special throughout December.

 

Snow White was most certainly more fond of the inside of the shopping mall than she was of the streets of New York. It was brighter, and there were holiday tunes blasting from speakers above them, not to mention the endless decorations of garland and ribbon and lights… Snow squealed out loud, unable to contain herself. She never imagined she could feel so _at home_ in such a crowded place that didn’t even have a single animal in sight. Except for the ones it looked like people were consuming in the food court.

 

The woman shuddered before she marched ahead, straightening her favorite elf shirt out as she headed towards Emma’s store. Once inside, her smile widened even more. She had loved the mall decorations, but the inside of this store was on a whole other level. If Snow hadn’t known any better, she would be convinced this _was_ the North Pole.

 

With another squeal of delight, she moved through the store swiftly dodging people with a wide smile that no one seemed to return. One man apologized on the company’s behalf because she has to wear such a ridiculous costume for work, and Snow didn’t quite understand, so she just kept smiling and told him to have a wonderful day.

 

Not much later, she ran into Emma herself, literally, and she was so excited she couldn’t even speak, standing there with an open mouthed grin as she teared up. The blonde was taller than Snow had been expecting, and she wasn’t smiling as much as she had been in the picture, but she _was_ dressed up in an elf costume.

 

At first, her daughter frowned at her, and Snow thought it was almost a sort of recognition until Emma activated her headset and harshly whispered, “Why didn’t you tell me you hired someone new? And why didn’t you give her the correct uniform?” The blonde’s frown deepens after a silence, and Snow wonders what’s causing the change in her expression and who her daughter was talking to. It couldn’t have been _her_ , could it?

 

Emma abruptly turned around, almost _hissing_ into a little part coming from her headset, and for a moment, Snow was too startled by this woman’s behavior to do anything. Santa hadn’t warned Snow at _all_ that her daughter might be on _the naughty list_ , but her first impression was making her fear for the worst. In a bold move, she tapped on Emma’s shoulder, and the blonde muttered back into the piece, “I’ll handle it, okay? Just get out here as soon as you can.”

 

Snow White put on her best smile and went for a hug. Emma pushed her away, a hand firm against her sternum. This was not at all how she had expected this to go, and her smile faltered.

 

Alarmed green eyes remained on hers. “What are you doing?”

 

“I—” Snow stammered, trying to answer in a way that would appease Emma. “You looked like you could use a hug.”

 

“I don’t like hugs.”

 

“Well, then,” Snow responded, offering a handshake instead, her smile returning full force. “We’ll just have to work on that, won’t we?” Thankfully, Emma didn’t reject the handshake or tell Snow she didn’t like them, but she still wasn’t smiling back. “And that smile,” the elf spoke again with a laugh, “or, should I say, the lack thereof. It’s okay. We’ll work on that, too.”

 

“Who are you?” Emma asked, or rather _said_ , in a way that Snow found to be significantly less than pleasant. What was the word Papa Elf had used? _Depressing_.

 

But nevertheless, here was Snow’s chance.

 

“My name is Snow! I’m your mother,” she introduced with a smile cheery enough she was sure it would rub off on Emma.

 

It didn’t.

 

Emma only frowned more, and even backed away a few steps despite the crowd before gaping at Snow. “ _What_? That’s insane,” she scoffed as she crossed her arms.

 

But the elf persisted, closing the distance to what it had been before, nodding with excitement. “I am! Look,” she pulled some pictures out from what Emma thought was probably thin air considering she didn’t see any pockets on the woman’s outfit. “Here’s one of us when you were born in the North Pole Hospital, and here’s another from just before you got taken on Santa’s sleigh on your first Christmas! And then this is the one Papa Elf gave me before I set out to find you!”

 

Emma only stared at the other woman, not even so much as blinking, totally shocked by the words that just left Snow’s mouth. The elf smiled to herself. This was going pretty well, she told herself, convinced that Emma was coming around.

 

“Look,” Emma started. “I know you probably don’t mean any harm, but this isn’t funny. I was adopted when I was a baby after my real parents abandoned me on Christmas Eve in a stranger’s house _under their Christmas tree_ . You seem like an okay person—a little insane maybe—but even if you _were_ my real mom, I wouldn’t want to have anything to do with you.”

 

The words stung in Snow’s chest, and she actually clutched it because she had never felt anything like it before in her life. Was she _dying?_ Surely she would know if she were. She considered asking, but before she could, everything went dark.

 

When she came to, she was lying on a cold, hard surface, her head on a pillow, and bright lights beaming above her. They hurt to look at, but at least she wasn’t in darkness like she had been what felt like mere minutes ago. She really hated the dark.

 

She blinked a few times, trying to sit up, and when she finally did, she saw Emma sitting in a fold out chair nearby, talking into the headset again. “We’re in the storage room. You need to get back here.” She paused. “I’m _serious_ this time. This woman is _fucking delusional_ .” Snow frowned at that, confused by the words Emma was saying, but she didn’t want to interrupt her daughter’s imaginary conversation, so she waited patiently. “Oh, she’s up. I gotta go. _Get in here_.”

 

“Who are you talking to?” Snow finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

 

“My, uh…boss,” Emma answered. “I told her what happened. She’s on her way in here now.” The elf nodded, working through all the questions she wanted to ask so she could start with the most important ones; however, Emma beat her to it. “Why did you say you were my birth mother? And where did you get those pictures?”

 

“I _am_ your birth mother, Emma,” she answered. “Do you remember your baby blanket? With your name in the purple stitching?” Emma faltered at that. She clearly hadn’t expected the elf to know that. “I made that.”

 

“I still have it,” Emma muttered, her eyes on the pictures in her hand as she worked through this new information. She looked up, both emotional and a little angry, though Snow couldn’t blame her for that, even if it was Dreamy Elf’s fault for confusing Emma with the puppy in the first place.

 

Snow is about to tell her daughter so when the door suddenly bursts open, and the elf’s eyes widen at the sight of someone she never thought she would see again. “Regina?” he asked, her voice coming out in a horrified squeak. “What—how are you here?”

 

The room fell into an eerie stillness that makes the elf shudder. Regina’s expression remained firm and unchanging, while Emma can only look between the two of them. “Wait, you two know each other?”

 

“Yes,” Snow said at the same time that Regina scoffed.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Miss Swan. You told me this woman believes herself to be one of Santa’s elves? Why would I possibly know anyone who would believe something so childish?”

 

“That’s Swan- _Mills_ ,” Emma mumbled in a correction. “And it’s _Mrs._ ”

 

At this new information, Snow gasped so loudly it nearly gave her a sore throat. “You two are _married_ ?” The elf almost passed out again when she received an affirmative answer from both women, but she powered through, managing to stand up and shake her head at her daughter. “You _can’t_ be married to her Emma. Anyone but _her_.”

 

Emma looked hurt at the words, but Regina remained impassive. “And who are _you_ to say who Emma can or can’t marry?”

 

“I’m her mother,” Snow said, standing strong. “And _you_ are Regina Mills, ex-elf of Santa’s village.”

 

Regina’s lip twitched once before she broke out into a strong, rolling laughter. “You’re right. Back when I first started working here, I _was_ one of the elves working the line for the kids to see Santa. But things changed. They improved, and since I’m now the general manager, and not dressed like a _fool_ as the two of you are, that would make me _an ex-elf of Santa’s Village_. Now, if you need to go to a hospital, I’m sure my lovely wife would be willing to take you. You might benefit from getting a check-up.” She turned to give Emma a lingering kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you at home, dear.”

 

The woman left the room without giving Snow a chance to say anything else, and Emma groaned moments after the door shut. “Just let me change first, and then we can go to the hospital.” She ducks off into a smaller side room, leaving Snow to wonder why anyone would want to change out of such a delightful outfit, and of course, why Regina wasn’t being honest with Emma about her identity.

 

The trip to the hospital was filled with more silence than words, but Snow was just happy to be in her daughter’s company. Based on the conversation they were having before Regina had so rudely interrupted them, she felt more confident than ever that the blonde either did, or was starting to, believe her.

 

Hopefully Regina hadn’t said anything that would take back Snow’s work so far. But really, if anything, it would help more than it would hurt, considering that Regina’s former life in the North Pole would only provide more evidence.

 

But unfortunately—

 

”So you think _Regina_ was a real elf in the North Pole?” Emma asked shortly after they took a seat in the waiting room. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. She doesn’t even _like_ Christmas.”

 

“Well, maybe you would reconsider once I told you that was _why_ she didn’t stay there.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“No.”

 

Emma raised her hands in a gesture before letting them fall back into her lap. “Your story is full of holes, you know. For one, Santa isn’t even real.”

 

The elf gasped again, attracting more odd looks from the people around them. “Don’t you say that!”

 

“Sorry,” Emma chuckled, but she didn’t take back her statement or even apologize for it, and Snow could do nothing but stare at her in abject horror. “Wait,” the younger woman says, laughing again, “you’re actually offended, aren’t you?”

 

“Well, why wouldn’t I be?” Snow exclaimed.

 

“Because he isn’t rea—”

 

“That was a rhetorical question,” the elf snapped. “But nevertheless, he _is_ real. You met him.”

 

“Oh, yeah, of course. How could I forget the man that left me in a box under the Christmas tree,” Emma said sarcastically. Snow falls silent at that, now knowing she shouldn’t have pushed Emma so much on this. She wanted to say something to fix it, but she was interrupted, _again_ , this time by her name being called out across the waiting room.

 

There was a kid who ran up to her before the nurse led her through the door that squeaked, smiling up at her more than anyone had smiled since her arrival. “Are you the _real_ SNow White?” he asked.

 

She playfully ruffled his hair. “Why yes, I am.” She was about to ask him what his name was and if he’d been good for Santa this year, but Emma seemed to sense the questions before they arrived, and she shuffled her away, muttering about how they shouldn’t hold the staff up or talk to kids about Santa, elf outfit or not.

 

The doctor’s office was by far Snow’s favorite place, other than _Santa’s Village_ in Emma’s store, of course. There were so many things to look at and to read, and the elf was overwhelmed by all the new things she was learning in such a small room. Emma on the other hand, didn’t seem nearly as fascinated. Instead she just stared forward with a blank expression, and smacked Snow’s hands lightly when she tried to pick up anything she tried to observe.

 

When the doctor arrived, he had this sharp device that made Snow yelp, bleed, and almost pass out again—in that order—but other than crying over it for a few moments, the elf stood her ground. She was positively _scandalized_ when they wanted her to urinate in a cup, but Emma told her it was necessary and would be helpful, so she reluctantly retreated to the bathroom and did as she was told.

 

She and Emma have to wait in the small room again, and this time, her daughter lets her pick things up and mess around with them, and she even answers a few of her questions in a bored voice. The doctor returns, pleased to inform Snow that she is in great health, before he turned to Emma to say, “The other tests you asked for are being run now. We’ll call you when we get the results.”

 

“Thanks,” Emma responded before guiding Snow out of the room, and eventually, out of the hospital. “Alright, _look_ . I don’t want to just _leave you_ out here in the cold, so I’m gonna help you get home. If you need anything, you know where I work, and you can find me there most of the time. Where do you live?”

 

Snow frowned. “The North Pole. I already told you that.”

 

“ _No,_ I mean, where do you live in _New York_.”

 

“I _don’t_ live in New York, Emma. I just figured you would let me stay with you whenever I got here.”

 

“ _From the North Pole_ ,” Emma deadpanned before pinching the bridge of her nose. “And you just thought it would be _fine_ to stay with me in my apartment?” The elf nodded, and Emma let out a large sigh. “Just for one night, okay? Regina’s gonna kill me,” she muttered as she started walking in the direction of their apartment, Snow hot on her heels.

 

They took a method of transportation that Emma called _the Subway_ , and Snow deduced immediately that she didn’t like it. Everyone she saw looked ten times grumpier than they did above ground. Emma explained that it was because most people were getting off work, to which Snow exclaimed how much she _loved_ to work.

 

“Let me guess, you make toys in Santa’s workshop.”

 

“How did you know?” Snow asked, thrilled that Emma knew her better than she was letting on.

 

“Lucky guess,” Emma responded before falling back into silence that was anything _less_ than quiet in Snow’s opinion. The subway was loud, cramped, and fast, and she gripped her daughter’s arm until Emma shook it off.

 

“How do you travel in this thing. It’s so _scary_.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “How do you prefer to travel? Reindeer?”

 

“By foot,” Snow answered. “That’s how I got here.”

 

“You walked to _New York_ from the _North Pole_?”

 

“Of course! I had to sail on a gingerbread raft for some parts, like through the milkshake river, but it wasn’t  so bad other than that until I got through the candy cane forest. That’s when everything got… _depressing_ ,” she finished in a somber tone, thinking that Papa Elf would be proud of her for actively incorporating that word into her vocabulary.

 

“What happened? Did the friendly neighborhood penguin not say _hi_ to you?”

 

At the reminder, Snow started to tear up a little. “It was a _moose_.”

 

“Wow,” was all Emma said next, refraining from conversation until they got to the apartment. Outside the door, her daughter turned to her with a stern expression. “Okay so since you’re staying here, there are a few things I need to tell you. Number one, don't mention anything about being related to me in front of Henry. I don’t want to confuse him before we know for sure.” Snow opened her mouth to protest about the last part, but Emma held up a hand. “Until we know _scientifically_. The second rule is don’t piss Regina off.”

 

“Who’s Henry?” Snow asked when she was sure Emma was done talking, but her daughter didn’t answer her, and instead just opened the door, calling out the unfamiliar name. The elf’s jaw dropped when she saw a young boy, about eleven years old, running into Emma’s arms.

 

The blonde picked up the kid and spun him around twice. “How was school?”

 

“It was great,” the kid said. “I’m glad we’re on Christmas break though.”

 

“Oh, that’s _right_! I forgot the last day of school was today. It wasn’t a half day was it?” she asked with a grimace.

 

Henry laughed, “It’s okay, Ma. I just made peanut butter and jelly for lunch, and I’ve been switching between reading and playing video games.” His eyes finally landed on Snow, still standing in the doorway, starting to tear up again. _She had a grandson_.

 

“Uh,” Emma hesitated. “This is a friend from work. Henry, this is Snow. Snow, this is my son, Henry,” she introduced with a pointed glance, a reminder to the elf of what they had talked about before.

 

“Cool,” Henry said with a grin. “Do you want to see my turtle?”

 

Snow’s eyes lit up. “Of _course_ , I do!” She said, following Henry as he led her through the apartment. Emma could hear the woman talking to the turtle, asking it questions. Fortunately, Henry thought the whole act was silly.

 

Emma was about to work through how to tell Regina about what had happened, but she didn’t have much time to plan before the door opened again, revealing her wife, who looked completely _over_ the holidays. She greeted Emma with a kiss and said, “Remind me never to let you leave early again. You’re the most competent person in that building, I swear to god.”

 

The blonde laughed, “Aw, you think so? Here, let me take your coat, and then how about we head to the kitchen, and I’ll pour you a glass of wine.”

 

Regina smiled at her. “I would love that, Emma. Thank you.” They shared another kiss before Emma led her wife into the kitchen, immediately uncorking a Cabernet and pouring it into a glass. Regina laughed when Emma didn’t stop pouring where she expected her too. “Woah there. If you ask me, it seems like something’s happened. Do you have bad news?” The woman quirked a brow, almost a taunt, as if she didn’t believe Emma could have anything bad to tell her.

 

The blonde poured herself a glass second before turning back to her wife. “It depends on how you look at it.”

 

Regina frowned at the response, but took a few sips of the wine anyways. She nearly choked on the beverage when she suddenly heard a very giddy squeal that could not have possibly come from their son. “So, listen…” Emma started, soon buckling under Regina’s glare. “Snow is staying the night,” she confessed, flinching when Regina set down her glass of wine and stepped towards her, her eye on fire.

 

“Are you i _nsane_?” Regina hissed. “She can’t stay here.”

 

“She didn’t have anywhere to go, Regina! What was I supposed to do? And anyway, I’m having the hospital run a DNA test,” she continued, dropping her voice. “I think she might be right. She knew about my blanket, Regina. My name in purple stitching? It’s not even visible in those pictures she sent me, so how else would she know if she weren’t my birth mother?”

 

At first, Regina looked just as upset as she had before, with that same anger brimming at the surface, but like the flip of a switch, there was a new, unreadable expression in Regina’s eyes as they softened almost imperceptibly before looking away from Emma entirely as she turned back towards the kitchen island.

 

“Regina?” Emma asked, moving over toward her wife, and resting a hand against the small of her back. “What’s wrong? What aren’t you telling me?” She kept her voice soft as she asked and as she continued to comfort the woman. “You know you can tell me anything right? When we got married, I vowed to stand by you, no matter what, and love you for who you are. I would never judge you for anything, okay?”

 

Emma wasn’t sure exactly what to expect, especially not with the day she’d been having so far, but she was more surprised to see Regina crying than the was at the words that left her wife’s mouth. “She’s right, Emma. About all of it.”

 

“What?” the blonde asked, choking back a surprised laugh. “What do you mean?”

 

“I _mean_ ,” Regina started, “she’s telling you the truth. You asked if we knew each other, and I’m sorry I lied to you before, but… she’s right. We met at—” Regina stopped talking for a moment before admitting, “the North Pole.”

 

For a moment, Emma just stood there, shocked. But Regina wasn’t one to play games or screw with her (outside of the bedroom anyway), so she knew to trust Regina on this, no matter how unbelievable it all sounded. “So, let me get this straight,” Emma said before she listed her string of questions. “You’re actually an elf?” Regina nodded. “And Santa’s village isn’t just a store thing, but an actual place governed by Saint Nick or whatever his real name is?” Regina nodded again. “And that’s where you’re from?”

 

Regina looked more embarrassed by the second. “Yes. And you are too. I didn’t have any idea of course until today when Snow showed up. I never would have guessed that you were also… you know.”

 

“An elf?” Emma asked. “It’s so weird. Does this mean I’m not even human?”

 

Regina chuckled but ignored her question. “I agree. It’s unusual to think about. Honestly, that was why I was just going to ignore it. My home, my past…all of it. And even when Snow showed up, I was planning to brush it off like she’s just a delusional woman, but I couldn’t do it— _can’t_ do it. Not just because of the DNA test, but because I don’t like lying to you. I don’t want to anymore.” She took a deep breath as she finally turned to face Emma, her hands on the blonde’s waist as she pulled her closer. “I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“Regina,” Emma said, brushing some of her wife’s hair behind her ear. “You know I do. And I understand why you wouldn't want me to know. I mean, it really is a wild story.” The two laughed together, and Emma brought their lips together before pulling back with a sweet smile. “But from here on out, no more secrets, okay?”

 

“No more secrets,” Regina agreed. “Now, let’s drink this wine. God only knows we could use it.”

 

“You’re right,” Emma said as she picked up her own glass. “Especially because you still owe me a few stories. Such as, why did you leave the North Pole?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Regina said as she set down the wine and leveled Emma with a look of disbelief. “You’ve seen Snow’s outfit right?” Emma snickered. “And I’m sure she’s let you in on a few fun facts about that place…”

 

“Milkshake River? Talking cartoon animals?”

 

Regina snorted, “Yeah, see, _exactly._ You would have left by choice, too, if you’d been given the chance.” Emma hummed into her wine glass. She was sure she would have. “But speaking of your good fortune, how did you end up being adopted and raised out here? I know you’ve told me vague details, but I think at this point I deserve the whole story.”

 

“Okay, so, I was left under the Christmas tree in a random families house. In a box that had a giant bow on it. They found a dog collar next to me, which I always thought was just… even more fucked up, but when Snow was talking about her dog…”

 

No,” Regina said, her eyes wide. Emma grinned, half shrugging. “ _No!_ ” Regina said again. “They mixed you up with a puppy?!” The brunette broke out into a laugh, and it wasn’t long before Emma joined her.

 

“You both look so happy,” came cheery voice from the door, and both women turned to see Snow White standing there with her trademark smile and glassy eyes. “Thank you for letting me stay. Even if it is just for the one night.”

 

“Snow…” Regina started, but the other woman shook her head, holding up a hand. She wanted to tell the other woman that she _understood_ (even if she didn’t really), or at the very least, she didn’t owe her an explanation, but before she could voice any of her thoughts, Regina spoke again. “I told Emma the truth.”

 

This took Snow by surprise. “You did?” Regina nodded. “Why?”

 

Regina hesitated, thinking the question over. She’d told Emma she didn’t want there to be any more secrets, and that was true, but there was more to it than that. She smiled at Snow and said, “For family.” Snow’s eyes glistened with fresh tears. “I know you only ever knew me as that bratty kid who told Santa he wasn’t real to his face,” (At that, Emma almost choked on her wine.) “but now that you’re here, reunited with your daughter…your _grandson_ …maybe we can have a fresh start?”

 

“I’d like that,” Snow beamed, finally going for the hugs she’d been wanting all this time.

 

“And hey. Maybe you can stay until Christmas,” Emma suggested. “You can hitch a ride back to the North Pole with Santa. I heard the sleigh ride is lots of fun…”

 

“Oh, like you would remember that,” Regina rolled her eyes.

 

“I knew Santa was real!” Henry suddenly exclaimed from the doorway. Three pairs of eyes all turned to him before two shifted to Regina.

 

“You wanna tell him?” Emma said under her breath to Regina.

 

“What? No way, I think you should tell him. I was the one that did the _Santa isn’t real talk_ . I think the _Actually, he is real and we’re all elves_ talk should come from you.”

 

“Wait,” Henry said, his eyes growing wide. “ _Elves_?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
